Willow's got a loudmouth
by Heliona
Summary: Willow gets a taste of Spike's p...unk! (Re-posted due to NC-17 disappearance)


Willow's got a Loudmouth

**Author:** Heliona

**Archiving:** Whoever wants this, take it, just tell me where it's headed. :-) ionakalos@hotmail.com  

**Disclaimer:** Willow and Spike are the property of Joss Whedon and co (lucky sods!). 

**Rating: **18

**Summary:** Willow gets a taste of Spike's p………unk. (What were you thinking, you dirty-minded people!)

**Note:** This is response to a challenge that Blue Zen laid down to me over the phone, and I thought it'd be a laugh. Besides, it's 2:40 in the morning, and I have nothing better to do! 

**Spoilers:** Hell, I don't bloody know, I haven't written it yet! But having seen all of Season 5 would probably clue you in to some of the jokes. Somewhere in S5 before Spike's gone all mushy over Buffy. (Grrr!)

~*~*~*~*~

Spike leant back into his chair, smoking a fag, and watching the tele. At least, he was until Willow burst in with a hateful look on her face. 

"Bloody hell," he stood up. "What's with you?"

Willow glared at him, and Spike was struck by how nice she looked. She had the right profile. He wasn't sure what for, but it was right.

"I wanna be me," she told him. 

Spike nodded in confusion, "Come again, pet."

"I don't wanna be a liar, I don't wanna be something I'm not, something else, it's no fun. I want nice holidays in the sun, I wanna go to New York. I wanna be seventeen again," Willow fumed.

Spike sat down again, he could see it was going to be a long night.

"They all think I'm nuts, coming, talking to you. But I say, no, there's no problem, it's not like I have feelings for you. Nope, no feelings here," she babbled. "No thoughts of bodies entwining…"

Spike's eyebrows rose at the turn in the conversation, but he let her continue. "I mean, Buffy says, 'c'mon everybody, let's go kill things. Willow, you silly thing, stop worrying about Spike, it's not like he doesn't deserve to get staked. He's not innocent, no one is innocent.' Hmph, I say. You might not be innocent, but I bet you'd stand up and sing if God Save the Queen was played," she looked at him.

Spike returned the look, keeping his face pretty vacant. "Look, pet, I haven't the faintest idea what you're talking about."

Willow stamped her foot. "I'm trying to tell you how I feel."

"Well," he started.

"No, I've not finished. I'm not your stepping stone as well as everyone else's. At least you treat me right, most of the time," her eyes flashed.

Spike stepped toward her, "I've had enough, let's do this my way." He took hold of her, and leaned in to kiss her. She pulled away.

"What? Do you expect complete submission, just like that? You might be a lonely boy, but I'm not going to be a substitute for Drusilla," Willow pushed him away, but Spike noticed that her hands shook as she did so.

"Don't give me no lip, child," he answered, stepping toward her again, pushing her back into the wall. "On second thoughts, give me lots of lip," he smirked as he bent down again.

Willow consented to the kiss this time, and lost herself in it. Then she realised who she was kissing, and pushed him away again, "No, this is wrong."

"You know it's right. Watcha gonna do about it?" Spike replied, kissing her again.

"I don't know, I have issues, problems with the whole vampire-kissing thing," she mumbled.

"What are they?" Spike murmured into her neck. 

"You need hands."

"What?" he looked into her green eyes, puzzled.

Willow sighed, "You're not using your hands. Put them to good use."

Spike's eyebrows rose, and she giggled, "I love it when you do that."

He frowned at her, "Are you sure you haven't been drinking?"

"Huh?"

Spike sighed, "You're acting a little weird."

"Oh no," Willow shook her head vehemently. "I've just been watching Road Runner, I don't think that's made me giddy."

Spike smirked again, and kissed her devastatingly. Willow sighed happily, and melted into his arms, while revelling in his hands' skill as they travelled over her body. 

The couple soon were on the bed, clothes flying everywhere as they craved skin contact. As Spike was poised above Willow, he stared into her eyes, and asked, "So, are you ready to rock around the clock?"

Willow's answer was a smile and a nod, and he whispered in her ear just before he entered her, "I promise I'll do you no wrong."

"I know you won't," the last word was a gasp as he plunged into her.

Sometime later, they lay in each other's arms, just touching each other. Spike lost patience, though, and soon he was making his way down Willow's body, charting her skin with his lips. Willow moaned, and Spike looked up, "Hey, I'm not down there yet."

Willow grinned, and said, "I know," before taking him in her hands. Spike kissed her fiercely, and thrust into her hands. 

Soon, he was satisfied, the yell of "Oh shit!" proving that, and she kissed his chest, asking, "How can you keep doing this, I mean, I know vampires have stamina, but still?"

Spike smirked, and stroked her red hair, "What can I say, I'm an orgasm addict."

Willow nodded, "I can get that." Then she shifted so that she lay in the crook of his arm. "You know Buffy will kill us both."

Spike answered, "Well, either way, I'll get what I've been wanting."

"What's that?"

"Apart from Giles' brand new Cadillac? Death or glory." 

"I thought you wanted Buffy?" Spike looked at Willow, puzzled. "To rip her to shreds? And whatever happened to Harmony? I thought you were her platinum blonde?"

"Harmony? In my head, it was just lust," Spike reassured her. "I don't mind Buffy anymore. It's just her noise annoys me. I love you more than the urge to kill her." He stretched, and Willow admired his body. He smirked, "For your eyes only."

"You love me?" Willow asked.

Spike smiled, and pointed down, "Proof, in the flesh."

She reached out to touch him, but he batted her hand away. She pouted, "Why can't I touch it?"

He smirked and proceeded to worship her body again. Afterwards, Willow breathed, "A vampire. I can't believe it."

"Hey, die young, stay pretty," Spike said into her ear.

"Umm, very pretty." She kissed him.

Buffy staked her way to Spike's crypt, muttering, "Everybody's happy nowadays. Anya telling Xander, 'I don't wanna go to basement and whispering promises. What do I get? Pain. Listen to my heart. Hmph." She opened the door and saw Spike and Willow. Taking out her mobile, she dialled and said into, "Giles, something's gone wrong again."

THE END

Okay, 'Chelle, that was the best I could come up with at this hour in the morning, and with only a few albums to go on. You've got far more at your disposal. I've not got any Ramones, just cos I don't have the names of any of their songs on that tape that you gave me, and the only one I can remember is "Sheena is a Punk Rocker," which is a little hard to put into my scene! So I've got The Sex Pistols (25), The Clash (5), and The Buzzcocks (2-the only ones I could remember!). In 834 words. So 32, but I might add some more later. Good night!J

Right, I've finished. 1000 words exactly! And 50 (51 if you include the title) song titles. I thought it was pretty good! :D


End file.
